Blaine's behaviour
by flyin'rabbit
Summary: Blaine probably tries his best, but that doesn't mean everyone always appreciates it. Two not-really-related one-shots set during 2x15.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: I don't really know where this came from (as always)... just, I was a bit disappointed, I think, that Kurt and Blaine seemed to be best friends again without any explanation of how that happened (and yes, I know that there are a lot of fics around in which they make up... I just wanted to write one too :P). Besides, I thought Blaine was a bit weird in the episode anyway, but that might've been me.

There will be two more chapters of this (not sure when I'll write those with all the writing I have to do, though hopefully it will be before the next episode (because I just know I'll probably get at least one plot bunny from that)), all sort of related to what Blaine does/says in the episode (so that's what the title's for; sorry, I know it's lame). Hopefully you'll like it! (and I'm sorry if it's just plain weird...)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee.

* * *

Well… this was awkward. Rachel had run off, Blaine was in the restroom and now Kurt was sort of… standing in line for him? No, that wouldn't do. They weren't even on speaking terms, let alone on… standing-in-line-for-each-other terms. Why was Blaine in the restroom anyway? Didn't he just come straight from school? And who goes to stand in line if they actually need to use the restroom? That didn't make any sense whatsoever.

Alright, this wasn't going anywhere really. With a sigh, Kurt walked back to the table he'd previously been sitting at with Rachel, grabbed one of the half eaten muffins and walked out the door before Blaine could emerge again. Strangely enough, Kurt wasn't really in the mood to talk to him now. He needed to sort out his thoughts first.

He was well aware of the fact that he hadn't exactly been a very supportive friend – Blaine had always been there to help him whenever he had some sort of a personal crisis, so it was only natural that he should return the favour if the occasion ever arose. Now Blaine had been in a rather… severe identity crisis and Kurt had basically told him that it wasn't real and he, Kurt, wasn't taking it seriously.

He wasn't even sure why he'd made those comments about bisexuality not existing. Weren't Santana and Brittany pretty much bisexual too? It had been in the heat of the argument, he reasoned with himself, he hadn't really thought it through.

On the other hand, though, did Blaine really have to parade the fact that he was going out with Rachel – of all people he could've gone out with, it just _had_ to be Rachel Berry – around in front of Kurt? After the conversation they'd had around Valentine's Day? That was pretty cruel too. Sure, Blaine probably didn't realise how it must've felt for him – he was oblivious like that – but could a person really be _that_ clueless?

Come to think of it – Blaine had also compared him to Karofsky, while he _knew_ how sensitive a subject that was for him.

And now, Rachel had kissed Blaine, and Blaine was sure he was gay. Shouldn't Kurt be happy about that? He figured that he should – the guy he was in love with was fully within his league (and out of Rachel's) again – but for some reason, he wasn't.

He knew he would never look at Rachel in the same way ever again, and the same went for Blaine. Plus, it wasn't as if they could go back to where they were before all of this happened. That didn't make any sense.

But perhaps, that was for the best – he knew now that Blaine was far from perfect, and Rachel would never change. He was better off knowing those two things.

000

The next day, he was ready for the confrontation. Sort of – he wasn't sure if he was ever going to be fully ready for this. But if Blaine wanted to talk, they could talk. If not – well, that wasn't going to happen, because that just wasn't like Blaine.

And indeed it wasn't – he'd barely gotten out of his car that morning when Blaine was standing next to him already, demanding that they talk.

"Then talk," Kurt told him, walking towards the school's front doors briskly, Blaine following not too far behind.

"You were gone when I came back yesterday." It didn't sound like an accusation, but right now, Kurt wasn't so sure.

"That I was," he replied simply. "I didn't really… feel like talking then and there."

"But you do want to talk now?" Blaine asked, sounding a little unsure. When Kurt nodded briefly, he smiled a bit – though it was forced. "Good, that's – great. I was afraid that you wouldn't want to talk it over."

"I'm sorry," Kurt cut him off, deciding to just get straight to the point. "I shouldn't have said some of the things I said, but I was upset and miserable."

"So was I," Blaine replied quietly as they stood (somewhat awkwardly) in the main hall, with students passing them the whole time. "But I shouldn't have compared you to Karofsky. You're nothing like him, and it was just a stupid thing to do. I just – want to put this all behind us, you know? Can we pretend it never happened?"

"I guess," Kurt responded. He was a little doubtful, though. What if that wasn't the right way of doing this?

Blaine sighed, sounding relieved. "Thanks, Kurt. I really didn't want to jeopardise this… whatever it is. It would be such a stupid thing to do." He chuckled weakly. "I mean, we're both gay, and we still fight over girls? That doesn't make much sense."

"You're right, it doesn't," Kurt agreed. With a sigh, he continued, "And I should've been more supportive. I get that it must've been confusing to you."

"It was," Blaine admitted. "Still, maybe I should've… thought about how it made you feel."

"You're naturally oblivious," Kurt told him with a shrug, "it happens." That didn't mean, however, that he was happy with that fact.

"I'll try to work on it," Blaine promised. "Now let's go, or we'll be late for class."

With a small smile, Kurt followed him through the school. Maybe, everything was going to turn out just fine. He just hoped that at least Blaine wouldn't be that oblivious anymore, ever again.

(That hope proved to be futile some time later, when Blaine took it upon himself, as a sort of self-proclaimed… sex expert (even though he'd only read about it on the internet and he'd only ever had a relationship with Rachel, with whom he'd just kissed twice (or so Kurt presumed)), to teach Kurt about just that – sex.

Because, you know, that totally wasn't awkward, having one of your best friends, whom you also happened to be in love with, try to tell you about sex between two guys. Yup, not awkward at all.)

* * *

**A/N**: Sooo... what do you think? If you have anything you'd like to say about this (or not), don't hesitate, please leave a review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: So, here's the second chapter... I can't honestly say I'm very happy with it (it just didn't want to work :S), but I hope you'll like it anyway :) I originally wanted to write from another POV (Wes', for example) but then Kurt just took off with the idea (I think that had to do with the fact that at the end of the cafeteria scene, Kurt looks far less impressed (and almost amused) than Blaine does) and... well, here it is :) I hope it doesn't seem too weird/OOC... please let me know if it does.

(4/4) Oh, and: there was originally going to be yet another chapter to this, but I just cannot write it. It just won't work. So unless it does all of a sudden, there won't be another chapter. I'm sorry if that's a disappointment, but I fear that if I were to force myself to write the chapter now, that would be an even bigger disappointment.

* * *

A short time before lunch, Kurt got wind of Blaine's newest plan. He overheard a couple of other Warblers talking about it – they were mostly wondering why on earth Blaine had, once more, called an emergency meeting; there had never been any in previous years, apparently – and he couldn't help but think Blaine was taking this all too seriously. If there was one thing he had learned at McKinley, it was that, while Sue Sylvester might be threatening, in the end, it would all work out for her opposing party.

Still, he went to the meeting, curious to see how Blaine would handle this and how everyone else would react. Maybe he could even offer some advice – or, maybe he would just sit back and enjoy the show.

The council, he noticed, didn't look too happy about having to host another impromptu meeting for Blaine. Wes slammed his gavel louder than usually and Thad was already glaring daggers at Blaine before he'd even started speaking.

As he stepped forward, Blaine didn't seem to be as nervous as he'd been before Valentine's Day. He didn't waste any time dancing around the subject. "We need to make our performances sexier," he announced, and Kurt looked around for the reactions – most Warblers looked downright shocked.

"Excuse me?" Thad asked incredulously. "What makes you say that?"

"Apparently, it's something the judges at Regionals will want to see," Blaine replied.

"Who told you that?" Wes asked, banging his gavel as the other Warblers started whispering rapidly. "It doesn't say anything about that in the letter we got."

"The new coach of Aural Intensity," Blaine told him.

"The one who pushed the previous coach down the stairs?" Wes asked doubtfully. "Why would you believe what she tells you? And why would she talk to you about that?"

"She was mostly talking to Kurt, but – " Blaine trailed off, and all eyes in the room were immediately on Kurt.

"What do you think, Kurt?" Wes asked. It actually surprised him that he didn't ask how and why he knew Sue Sylvester, but maybe they'd figured it out already.

"It's her life mission to bring down New Directions," Kurt started; maybe he should've prepared himself for something like this – he could have seen it coming, after all. "So it's not that weird that she talked to us. We could help, after all. But I doubt she would tell us how to win Regionals, because _she_ wants to win. I mean, she was a judge last year, so she would know how it's done, but I think it really depends on the judges and their own personalities. Also, I don't know why she thinks New Directions is going to make their performance sexier. I haven't heard anything about it. If she's been snooping around in the choir room again – that's not really a reliable source. Mr Schue always writes random stuff down on the whiteboard but it doesn't always have anything to do with what he's planning on doing."

"So she was lying?" David asked him.

"I wouldn't be surprised. She's used to getting and doing what she wants, and she'll do anything to make everything happen her way."

"But would it hurt to sexify our performances a little?" Obviously, Blaine was very keen on this idea. Kurt wondered if he had been waiting for an opportunity like this for a longer time.

"That depends on what the judges are like," Wes replied. "And nobody knows the answer to that."

"It wouldn't surprise me if Coach Sylvester already knows," Kurt muttered. No, he was actually sure that she knew. First of all, she was Sue Sylvester. Second of all, she coached Aural Intensity. Enough said. His comment was ignored, though.

"I think it's a good idea," Nick spoke up, and some other Warblers nodded their consent. "It should be fun, and a little sexifying can't hurt."

"But why?" Kurt protested weakly. He didn't do sexy. Besides, he didn't see the need – Coach Sylvester wanted to bring down New Directions and this way, she would use the Warblers for that. If the Warblers would just be themselves, they could win this competition while the other two groups bit each other's heads off.

Once again, he was ignored. Wonderful. Just great. The other Warblers were already discussing ways to make their performances sexier, and Jeff suggested asking the girls from their sister school over to tell them their opinions on the matter. This suggestion was met with a lot of enthusiasm.

"You okay?" All of a sudden, Blaine appeared next to Kurt. He should probably still be standing, but chaos had erupted by now, so nobody really cared what he did.

Kurt sighed. He should've talked Blaine out of this this morning. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not. What's wrong?"

Great, so now Blaine chose to not be oblivious? "I don't think this whole… sexifying thing is entirely necessary."

"Didn't you hear what she told us this morning? We have to do this if we want to win, and we _have_ to win!"

"I know." _Even though the Warblers won't get cut if they lose and New Directions will_. But fine. If this was what they wanted – some of the boys looked absolutely elated at the prospect of interaction with girls – then he would just have to go along with it and hope for the best. But even though Coach Sylvester had appeared to want to work together with the Warblers, she still wanted to win, and Kurt couldn't shake the feeling that she either hadn't told them the whole story, or she hadn't been entirely truthful. "I just don't think you needed to call an emergency meeting."

None of these guys knew Sue Sylvester quite like Kurt did, and he doubted that they ever would. He would try to explain, but that was no use – they wouldn't listen, and if they would, they wouldn't understand. She was unpredictable, and Kurt feared that they were now doing exactly what she wanted them to do.

"I think it _was_ a good idea. Come on, it'll be fun!"

Kurt forced a smile, knowing that he'd have to go along with this. Right now, he could only hope that they would change their minds after all, or perhaps it would just go completely wrong... before Regionals, that was.

Though he took her final threat seriously, he wasn't as impressed by her words as Blaine had been – and therefore, it was Blaine, and not him, who could be almost willingly leading the Warblers into one of Sue Sylvester's traps. Well. That should be sort of interesting to watch.

* * *

**A/N**: Seriously, I love Kurt, but I feel like I _cannot_ write in his POV. Anyway, let me know what you thought about this, please review! :)


End file.
